itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Stark
House Stark of Winterfell is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and is the principal noble house of The North. In the old days they rules as the Kings of Winter up until the wars of conquest by House Targaryen after which they now rule as Wardens of the North. Their seat is Winterfell, an ancient castle renowned for its strength. Their sigil is a grey direwolf racing across a field of white, and their words are "Winter is Coming", one of only a few house mottoes to be a warning rather than a boast. Members of the family tend to be lean of build and long of face, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. Currently the North is led by Lord Rodrik Stark,'' ''the current Lord of Winterfell and a descendant of Rickon Stark. History Kings in the North The Starks are an ancient house descended from Bran the Builder, a legendary figure from the Age of Heroes said to have raised their ancestral home at Winterfell thousands of years in the past, as well as the Wall. They are descendants of the First Men and still follow some of their ancient traditions and the ones of the old gods of the forest. The Starks were Kings of Winter in the North for thousands of years from the Age of Heroes, possibly beginning with Bran the Builder. Ever since Bran constructed the Wall, the Starks have been friends of the Watch, and have manned the Wall for thousands of years. The Starks eventually expanded their kingdom with the defeat of the Barrow Kings to the south and the Red Kings to the east. With the defeat of the Marsh King by Rickard Stark the Neck was also brought into Winterfell's realm under the lordship of House Reed. The last Stark King in the North was King Torrhen Stark, who submitted to Aegon the Conqueror at the end of the War of Conquest. Since that time the Starks have held the North for the kings of the Seven Kingdoms as Wardens of the North. Robert's Rebellion House Stark were one of the main combatants during Robert's Rebellion, their involvement in the conflict was triggered after the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark and the executions of both Rickard and Brandon Stark. The rebellion formally began when Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie raised his banners in revolt after refusing to hand over his wards Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. House Stark was led throughout the conflict by Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark throughout the conflict, ending with himself and several of his campaigns at the Tower of Joy in Dorne in an attempt to rescue his sister. Lyanna Stark perished as did several of Eddard's commanders. Eddard would return home shortly after with his sister's bones and a child in hand. Ned returned home to be presented with his trueborn son, Robb, but he carried the infant Jon Snow, whom he presented as his bastard son. Lyanna was buried in the crypt of Winterfell beside her father, Rickard, and brother, Brandon. Six years later, Ned helped his foster brother, King Robert I, crush Balon Greyjoy's rebellion, taking Theon Greyjoy as a ward of Winterfell. Eddard would rule the North in Robert's name, keeping a distance from the intrigue-ridden politics of King's Landing. The War of the Five Kings The King in the North Lord Eddard Stark is named Hand of the King by Robert Baratheon after a voyage of the King to Winterfell. At this time his son, Brandon Stark is crippled after falling from a tower in Winterfell. Eddard begrudgingly accepts the Handship and a betrothal of his daughter Sansa Stark to Prince Joffery Baratheon. At this time a letter arrives from The Vale from Lysa Arryn, indicating the possible involvement of House Lannister. While in King's Landing, Eddard discovers that Queen Cersei Lannister's children are not Robert's but bastards born of incest between her and her twin, the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. With this knowledge Eddard confronts the royal family and insists that Stannis Baratheon is king by rights. However his attempt to confront them fails and he is thrown into the black cells after intervention from the Gold Cloaks. His daughter, Sansa is held hostage in the Red Keep, but Arya is able to escape thanks to her dancing instructor. Robb Stark, upon hearing this news, calls the banners of Winterfell and marches south, the first m. His mother Catelyn arranges a marriage alliance with House Frey to negotiate a crossing of the Trident, and Robb breaks Lannister hegemony in the Riverlands and captures the Kingslayer. Ned initially refuses to name Joffrey as the true king, but in the end agrees in order to ensure the safety of Sansa. When he publicly announces this support, however, the capricious boy king orders Ned's execution rather than allow him to join the Night's Watch. The lords at Robb's war council in Riverrun proclaim him King in the North and of the Trident, seceding from the realm of the Iron Throne and setting in play the first move of the War of the Five Kings. The Kraken, The Seashell and the Red Wedding Balon Greyjoy would declare himself King in the Iron Islands and prepares for an Ironborn Invasion of the North. Balon's invasion of the North is initially successful as he is able to capture key points including Moat Cailin, Torrhen's Square and Deepwood Motte. Balon's son and heir, Theon Greyjoy personally leads an assault on Winterfell and is successful in taking the castle and ultimately forcing Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark from Winterfell under the assumption that they were murdered by Theon Greyjoy. It was a short lived victory, as Winterfell quickly falls to Ramsay of House Bolton who takes the castle after posing as Reek and captures and begins to torture the Greyjoy Prince. The King in the North quickly begins a military campaign against the Lannisters in the Westerlands, winning a string of victories against Lannister bannermen. In attempt to gain allies he sends his friend and father's ward, Theon Greyjoy, and his mother, Catelyn Tully, as envoys to Balon Greyjoy and Renly Baratheon. Both diplomatic missions are a failure, with Theon not being able to convince his father to join Robb's cause and with Catelyn not being able to reach a suitable deal with Renly. During his campaign in the Westerlands Robb Stark is injured after an assault upon The Crag and is nursed to health by Jeyne Westerling. Shortly after, Robb would wed the Westerling girl, an act which would have dire consequences and end his alliance with House Frey. The decision would cost him the ultimate price after one of the most vile acts was committed by House Frey. After arriving at The Twins to for the wedding of his uncle, Edmure Tully and Lady Roslin Frey, Robb Stark is killed by Frey forces and his host obliterated under the commander of Walder Frey. The act was seen as an afront in the eyes of gods and men, and was quickly dubbed 'The Red Wedding.' During the chaos, Robb Stark's direwolf, Greywind, his mother Catelyn Stark and several of his bannermen are killed. The Red Wedding would signal the end of the Stark campaign against the King of the Iron Throne and would allow for House Bolton to take their seat as Lord Paramounts of the North. Misplaced Wolves and Northern Ambitions. Following Robb Stark's demise, the North is in shambles and is bloodied from the campaign to the South and are forced to bend the knee to their new overlords, Roose Bolton and Joffery Baratheon. Roose's bastard son, Ramsay Snow is legitimized by King Joffery and is wed to 'Arya Stark' to appease the Northerners, although the marriage was later revealed to be fraudulent, as this Arya Stark was infact Jeyne Poole. Despite this marriage and their lack of resources, several of the Northern houses such as House Mormont, Reed, Manderly, Umber and Glover waited with patience for the opportunity to strike against the Boltons, despite playing up their positions as allies and vassals to the Dreadfort. They say the North Remembers and Lords such as Wyman Manderly understood this and when Stannis Baratheon began to set his eyes upon the North several Northerners understood that the time was near to place a Stark in Winterfell and to fuel their Northern Ambitions. Stannis Baratheon had just scored a victory over the forces of Mance Rayder at Castle Black and had now set his sights upon winning the support of the North in his campaign against King Tommen Baratheon. Despite Jon Snow refusing to be legitimized and placed as the Stark in Winterfell Stannis continued fighting on the North's behalf, liberating Deepwood Motte and winning the support of many such as the Umbers, Glovers and the Northern Clans. Stannis would quickly set his sights upon Winterfell and would prepare a march towards it, despite the harshness of Winter quickly setting in. Lord Wyman Manderly had not announced his support for Stannis Baratheon and instead stayed pledged to House Bolton. However the arrival ofDavos Seaworth would change this as Wyman declared his intention to swear fealty to King Stannis and march against the Boltons if Davos the smuggler was successful in retrieving Rickon Stark and his direwolf who were identified to be on the island of Skagos. Davos would agree and would begin the dangerous journey to the island of the cannibals and would be successful in locating the Stark boy and announcing his return to Wyman Manderly. Meanwhile, Stannis and his armies neared Wintertown after sacrificing the captured Theon Greyjoy in hopes to avert a blizzard and win goodwill from the Northerns, who still held the man in contempt for his involvement in the presumed murders of Rickon and Brandon Stark. Stannis would engage in a fierce battle outside of Wintertown against a host of Frey soldiers under House Bolton and would be successful in the skirmish, ultimately leading Lord Wyman to see the opportunity to join his host alongside the Umbers and Stannis to hopefully press onward and win Winterfell. What would follow was the Battle of Ice occurring at Winterfell and a victory for the Northerners and House Baratheon. However things would take a dark turn as Wyman Manderly was imprisoned by Lord Stannis for the belief that he was responsible for the death of Davos Seaworth, who had yet to return from Skagos with Rickon Stark. During his stay at Winterfell many assassination attempts were made against Stannis who would attribute them to the Boltons. Despite extra measures, Stannis would be found with his throat slit and laid skewed across his desk the following morning, leading to panic and outcry from the Baratheon forces still in Winterfell. The murder of the King was placed upon the Boltons and Ramsay Bolton was quickly executed in response and Wyman Manderly was released from prison. Most would say that it was the Boltons who murdered Stannis, but to this day very few people still suggest that it was infact the Northerners who had seen this as an opportunity to regain their independence and chose to strike with their Northern Ambitions. Shortly after Rickon Stark returns to Winterfell alongside Shaggydog and Davos Seaworth whom had just leaned about his King's death. Distraught, Davos leaves to return to the Wall after the refusal of the Northerners to continue to press the Baratheon claim and attempts to rally whatever support he still has. During this time Rickon Stark is named as the rightful Lord of Winterfell and Wyman Manderly as regent to the boy and began to set his sights upon the Dreadfort and ridding themselves of the Boltons once and for all. The War against the Flayed Man and the Fight for the Dawn The men of the North marched without haste, making way for the Dreadfort. Roose Bolton had sealed himself away within the fort, having his own men defend it in full force. The food stores within the Dreadfort were filled with grain, and he was content to watch the Northman arrive in force. His wife, Lady Walda Frey, having given birth, his legacy would continue. With all of the Northmen gathered, Roose knew that his options were few. He could stall them out, letting them starve, and he was very ready to do that. But he knew he wouldn't make it through winter alone. With his own sworn houses ignoring his summons, his allies to the south dismantled by a Dragon and the timely arrival of Jon Snow at the Dreadfort with reinforcements and supplies, Roose agreed to treat with the Northerners outside his gates. Negotiations would last a few days but no agreement was made and it quickly turned bloody. Northerners and Boltons alike were slaughtered at the treat, forcing Roose back to his walls to await a siege. However Roose wasn't willing to let Winter decide his fate and under the protection of night he fled the Dreadfort and began riding his way up the North most road. When the assault commenced the following morning, the Dreadfort garrison quickly fell after the castle was left in a state of chaos after the departure of their 'liege lord'. Wyman Manderly declared a victory and now held Roose's newborn son in his hand and despite many wanting to simply kill the boy, Wyman refused and took the boy as his ward, it was said that Wyman proudly proclaimed that the boy was half Frey as well Bolton and that "They took my son, now I shall have theirs!" as a final taunt to the Freys to the South and the memory of the failed Bolton regime. Upon claiming the Dreadfort the Northerns would quickly dispatch a party to go capture Roose Bolton, led by Mors Umber and Jon Snow who gave fierce chase to the Flayed Man. The Northerners were hot in his trail and did so for nearly a month until they cornered him in the Gift only about a days march between them and the Wall. Roose however would not subject himself to capture and road onward to the Wall, enlisting himself in their ranks to earn their protection and absolution from the Northerners. Mors Umber was furious and demanded that they continued to take his head, but the former Lord Commander Jon Snow refused and instead ordered their return to Winterfell but not before offering a few words to his allies which still remained with the Night's Watch. Ultimately both the Northerners and Jon Snow would be appeased as shortly after his induction into the Night's Watch, Roose Bolton was murdered by a dagger in the dark, a dagger rumored to have come from a disgruntled Northerner of the Watch. Jon Snow would return to Winterfell that month to see his brother and Lord Regent Wyman Manderly and convince them of the danger that was forming beyond the Wall and that when the time came, the North would have to rally its forces once more and march for the Wall. Despite some reluctance Wyman Manderly swore a vow of support. The North Remembered and the North would fight when the time came. Several months later the Northern host moved from Winterfell under Jon Snow and several others and marched to Castle Black. The months that followed would be known as the War for the Dawn and many lives were lost were fighting to protect the realm beside The Night's Watch. Ultimately they would be victorious and return home after the fighting, the North had bled but the Direwolf was still strong and their freedom had been assured. Upon his return to Winterfell, Jon Snow was named as Regent for his brother Rickon Stark after the passing of Wyman Manderly. Jon, on behalf of Rickon, agreeded to swear fealty to Aegon VI Targaryen who had just wed his half-sister, Queen Sansa Stark and was working to reclaim the Realm from the dangers that the Lannister regime had created. The Second Era (303 AC - 380 AC) Following the War for the Dawn and the Winter War House Stark focused on repairing the damage that had been done to the North. The efforts were led by Lord Regent Wyman Manderly and later Lord Regent Jon Stark who had been legitimized by Aegon VI Targaryen at his half-sister's behest during a visit to Winterfell in 308 AC. When Rickon Stark came of age he continued what his foster-father and brother had done as regents and continued to work with the people to restore the pride of the North. As Lord of Winterfell, Rickon was willful, reckless and as wild as his direwolf. He married his betrothed Wylla Manderly when he came of age and his first child Eddard would be born in 317 AC. Rickon would lead House Stark against the Sons of the Kraken in 324 AC and later in the Frost Uprising of 337AC, a violent and exhausting conflict that tested the North. Rickon would pass several years later, to be succeeded by his son Eddard. House Stark would participate in War of the Seven Banners, sending soldiers and commanders to King's Landing when Viserys III Targaryen called the realm's banners. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Stark receives an invite to attend the Tournament and Feast of 380 AC. Timeline of Major Events * Age of Heroes: House Stark is formed * The First year of Aegon's conquest: Torrhen Stark bends the knee to Aegon the Conquorer. * 129 AC: The Dance of Dragons, Pact of Ice and Fire and The Hour of the Wolf occur. * 282 AC: Lyanna Stark is kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark murdered by the Mad King, the catalyst for Robert's Rebellion. * 283 AC: Robert's Rebellion ends in victory for the rebels and Eddard Stark returns to Winterfell with Jon Snow to let the horrors of war pass. * 289 AC: House Stark assist House Baratheon of King's Landing during the first Greyjoy Rebellion and is victorious. * 289 AC: The Hand of the King, Eddard Stark is executed and his son, Robb Stark marches South against King Joffery Baratheon. Shortly after lifting the siege of Riverrun, Robb Stark is named the King in the North, becoming the first of his kind in nearly 300 years. * 300 AC: House Stark fights in the War of the Five Kings and later the Ironborn invasion of the North, conflicts which would ultimately bloody the North, culmitalating with the death of King Robb Stark by the hands of House Frey during the Red Wedding, leaving House Bolton to claim control over the North. * 300 AC: Northerners alongside Stannis Baratheon fight against the Bolton regime in hopes of placing a Stark in Winterfell. * 301 AC: After the capture of Winterfell and the death of Stannis Baratheon, the Northern Lords place Rickon Stark as Lord of Winterfell and engage in a fierce conflict with House Bolton, which ends in a victory for House Stark after the capture of the Dreadfort. * 302 AC: House Stark fights in The War for the Dawn and is victorious, but returns bloodied. Jon Snow is named regent for Rickon Stark following the death of Wyman Manderly. * 303 AC: Wyman Manderly swears fealty to King Aegon VI on behalf of Rickon Stark, once again linking The North to the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. * 308 AC: Jon Snow is named regent to Rickon Stark following Wyman's death and is legitimized by King Aegon for his efforts during the Winter War and the War of the Dawn. * 337 AC: Frost Uprising of 337AC. * 364-368 AC: House Stark participates in the War of the Seven Banners. Members of House Stark Family Members The known Starks of the fourth century following the War of the Five Kings are: Family Tree Past Members * Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and father of Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen Stark. He was slain along with his son by order of the Mad King, Aerys II * Brandon Stark, eldest son and heir of Lord Rickard Stark. He was slain along with his father by order of the Mad King, Aerys II. * Eddard "Ned" Stark, middle son of Lord Rickard Stark. Ned served as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North until his execution in King's Landing, several months after taking office as Hand of the King. ** Catelyn Tully, Lord Eddard's wife. She is the mother of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark. She passes peacefully after watching her son rise to King in the North. *** Robb Stark, Lord Eddard's eldest trueborn son and heir, also known as "the Young Wolf". He takes his father's position as Lord Stark and is later crowned King in the North and of the Trident by his bannermen. Murdered at the Red Wedding by House Frey and House Bolton. his Direwolf was Greywind. *** Queen Sansa Stark, Eddard's eldest daughter. Her direwolf was named Lady and is killed under Queen Cersei's orders in retribution for Arya's direwolf savaging her son Joffrey. After being moved as a pawn between King's Landing and The Vale, she is wed to King Aegon VI to acheive Northern fealty to the Iron Throne. She is the mother of Placeholder Targaryens. *** Arya Stark, Eddard's youngest daughter, disappears following her father's murder and is never seen from again. Her direwolf was Nymeria. *** Brandon Stark, Eddard's second son. Bran becomes a cripple and learns to become a powerful warg. While his brother Robb was marching his soldiers back home to the North, Bran suddenly disappears from Winterfell and despite plenty of searching is never found. His direwolf was summer *** Rickon Stark, Eddard's youngest son. Rickon spends his whole life in Winterfell living in the shadow of his brother's rule. His direwolf was Shaggydog *** Jon Snow, Eddard's bastard son by an unspecified mother. Jon was raised at Winterfell with his siblings and eventually joins the Nights Watch, where he rises as the 999th Lord Commander. After leaving the Night's Watch he assists the Northern war against House Bolton, leads the War for the Dawn and is eventually named regent to his brother Rickon Stark. He is legitimized by King Aegon VI for his efforts and becomes formally known as Jon Stark. His direwolf was Ghost. * Lyanna Stark, only daughter of Lord Rickard. Once betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Lyanna died after being spirited away by Rhaegar Targaryen. * Benjen Stark, the youngest son of Lord Rickard and the last surviving sibling of Ned. He is First Ranger of the Night's Watch and brings Jon Snow to the Wall when he wants to join the order. Benjen goes missing and is never heard from again after a ranging beyond the wall. Category:House Stark